Inactivity Policy
Note: '''This article is currently written in an informal style. An ammendment may be needed. This has been a bit of an unspoken policy between Administrators for several weeks now. I think now's a good time to make it known to the public as more and more people are worried about losing their characters due to inactivity. Generally speaking if you let us know that you'll be away or that you're currently busy we will find a way to work around you. We are willing to nudge your character around while you're away so they're placed in a safe place even in the middle of an action filled Thread. We just need to know what's happening first. Member Levels There are several levels of membership in Mirrored Mobius. Here are the Rankings from Lowest to Highest: Validating: Currently New Members will enter the Validating Group until they're approved for posting by the Administrators. They may post only in the Weekend Social Forum until their validation is finished. It normally takes less then 24 hours. Member: Approved New Members will enter this group. They are allowed many of the rights that other members have. They may post anywhere except " The World of Mirrored Mobius " Forum. They cannot access the Radiant Rose. MM Member: Members who express interest in playing in the main Mirrored Mobius Timeline are in this group. MM Members can view and post on all Public Forums and view / access the Radiant Rose Forum. Moderator: Trusted Mirrored Mobius members may be given Moderation Abilities with time. Moderators can view and post in our Staff Forums. They also have advanced editing capabilities. Administrator: This group is reserved for the two Founders of Mirrored Mobius: Dr. Finitevus and Sonic the Hedgehog. Administrators generally have the final say in everything and anything that goes on in Mirrored Mobius. Inactivity Limit This section only applies for MM Members or Higher. '''The limit for inactivity (to be demoted) is 30 days. This means if we cannot get in contact with you from January 1st to February 1st we will have no choice but to demote you. Players leave without a trace frequently in roleplays. To ensure that the storyline doesn't slow to a grinding halt because certain key players are missing we have to make sure that our members are active. Mirrored Mobius does not require you to post rapidly in most situations. The average member posts five to ten posts a month. Not a day. A month. To stay active you don't even have to meet that goal. You just need to keep in contact with us. Normal Members who do not participate in the Main Mirrored Mobius Timeline do not have to worry about being demoted. The limit for a Posting Turn is 7 days. Traditionally we updated every Monday following the Weekend Social where needed. These days we're moving slightly faster then that and can manage several turns during the week. If a Thread doesn't receive a post in seven days an Administrator (usually Dr. Finitevus) will make the call to work around the character or characters that are missing whenever possible so the other players can continue playing. You can rest assured that you and / or your character will not be punished if you cannot post. We will simply put them in a safe place while the others play. Normal Members who do not participate in the Main Mirrored Mobius Timeline do not have to worry about their turn being skipped. The limit for inactivity (to be dropped) is 45 days. This means if we cannot get in contact with you for a month and 15 days your account will be deactivated. All of your posts and contributions will remain on Mirrored Mobius for reference purposes but your Avatar, Signature, and User Preferences will be deleted. This is because of the nature of the Mirrored Mobius Storyline, particularly that the members are playing canon characters that may need to be replaced due to inactivity. Normal Members who do not participate in the Main Mirrored Mobius Timeline do not have to worry about their accounts being removed. Member Tracking How do we keep track of how long members are gone? 'The Member's List lets us accurately keep track of the last time that a user visited the boards. We can also very easily find the last time that a member posted on the boards thanks to our Administrative tools. If those two methods fail we will usually try to contact a member by AIM or through DA Notes. We ''do make every attempt to contact a member before dropping them for inactivity so it will likely not be an accident if it happened. '''I'm busy with School / Work / Personal Issues and I don't think I can post for a few weeks. Will I be dropped? Not if you tell us that you'll be gone ASAP. We understand that members can be busy with real world obligations so the system that we use for posting is flexible. You can post whenever you have time, day or nitght. If you really can't post for one reason or another all you need to do is let the Administrators know by IM (IM ranransonikku or arealscourge), PM (Sonic the Hedgehog or Dr. Finitevus), or DA Notes. We will keep you on the roster and write around your character until you're able to return. What to do when Dropped If you have been dropped from Mirrored Mobius but wish to return you are free to do so. This section is to help members who wish to return to the storyline. I've been dropped. Can I get back into Mirrored Mobius? Yes. The only reason you won't be able to return to Mirrored Mobius is if you were banned by the Administrators. A kick for inactivity isn't a ban. If your situation improves enough that you'll be able to post feel free to talk to either of our Administrators about rejoining the storyline. Just remember that characters are picked up on a First Come First Served basis so the character you played before might not be available. If you want the character back you'll be put on a Wait List for that character. In the meantime you're free to play a character who isn't taken or play in the One on One / Group RP Sections. I've been dropped and I decided not to play in the Main Mirrored Mobius Timeline anymore. Can I still play in Group RP / One on One RP? Yes. You do not have to be a member of the Mirrored Mobius Storyline to play in the Misc. Roleplay Sections. You just have to be an approved Member of the boards. We're doing this because a lot of members are on the wait list for characters and we don't want them to be left out in the cold. They're free to practice their characters with other members who are willing to play with them. Remember there is no inactivity limit for the Misc. Roleplays. I have not been dropped but I decided I do not want to play in the Main Mirrored Mobius Timeline. Can I be demoted to Member? '''Yes. Just PM one of the Administrators and we will demote you. That will allow you to continue playing in the Group / One on One RP Forums and post throughout Mirrored Mobius. Priority for Canon Character Usernames are given to MM Members, however, so if your replacement requests use of your Username then you '''must send in a Name Change request. Can my Side Accounts be deleted due to inactivity? Yes. We treat MM Member side accounts the same as any other MM Member account. If you do not wish for your Side Accounts to be removed then log into them every once and a while to keep them current. '''I don't want my Side Accounts anymore. Can I have them removed and post for all my MM Characters from one account? '''Yes. Just PM one of the Administrators and we'll set that up for you. Any other questions or concerns should be forwarded to our Administrators. Category:Game Mechanics